Freak's Family
by MarinaLilychan
Summary: What if Freakshow had a sister? What if she was a halfa when she was alive? Better summary inside. Rated safe
1. Just a little accident, right?

**Hi again all! Sorry about not doing anything for a while, I've been really busy with school. Plus, I'm going to be spending a month or so with some relatives this summer, and I can't promise access to a computer, so I apologise in advance. ALSO, I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT JULIE. AND I DON'T OWN HER LAST NAME.**

**  
Full Summary: In Reality Trip, we learn that Freakshow has ghost envy and that his parents were obsessed with ghosts. What if his parents had a secret ghost lab? And what if his sister became the first halfa? This idea popped into my head the moment I heard the part where he and Jazz were talking. **

* * *

Julie Showenhower walked down the hall of the lab. It was dark, meaning there was nobody there. Why hadn't her parents told her they had a lab down here? She picked up a weird-looking gun. Even though the materials looked old, the design of the weapon was beyond its time. On the side, it said, "Ghost Hunting Gun." _That's my parents for you, naming things so obviously. But ghosts? Now I know they've always been interested, but I never thought they were **this** obsessed. It looks like this lab's been down here for a while._ She then noticed a giant machine on one wall. It was a triangular door, with a big red button next to it. She walked over to it. 

"Ooh, a button!" She pressed the button, and the doors opened, revealing a cavity in the wall. She skipped in to look around. The wiring made her head hurt, even though she'd learned basic wiring from her parents. She saw a switch in the back of the room. She walked over, and noticed it was off. "Well, if be my parents put the switch inside, it must be safe to turn it on here. I wonder what it does?" She flipped the switch and was blinded by a blue light, followed by an immense pain. The last thing she remembered was a scream. _Mine, likely_. Then everything went black.

* * *

Fred was sitting at his desk, deep in thought. He jumped when he heard a scream. "Ugh, sounds like Julie found another spider. For being fifteen, she sure is afraid of the silliest things." He stood up and stretched. Even though he was only a year younger, he had recently gone through a growth spurt, and was an inch taller than his older sister. He started wandering down the stairs to find out where she was. 

"It sounded like she was coming from Mom and Dad's room. She knows they don't allow us in there." Shrugging, he pushed open the door to his parents' bedroom. It looked fairly normal, except the closet door was metal. Even so, he didn't see his sister anywhere. Shrugging, he went back up to his room, dark and depressing, just the way he liked it. For as long as he could remember, his parents had never really been around. They'd always either been on tour with their circus, or hiding in their room, researching ghosts. He hated them for it. In fact, the only thing in the world he really cared for was his sister. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, but she was the only reason he existed.

"Well, she seems to be quiet now, I'm sure everything's fine."

* * *

Julie woke up an hour or so later. Somehow, she'd gotten outside of the unusual room. Behind her, the blue gas in the doorway was violently spinning, causing the room to randomly go into light and shadow. She tried to stand up, but her legs were wobbly. Grabbing a nearby table for support, she pulled herself up. "Remember…never…go…exploring…down…here…again." She managed to gasp. She stood there for another few minutes, gathering her strength. When she'd managed that, she walked up to the giant doorway again. She pushed the button again, causing the doors to close. She started up the stairs to leave the lab. "I still can't believe they did this! They made a hurting zappy thing! But it's not like I can't tell them it zapped me, since I wasn't even supposed to be here." She made it back into the living room just as her brother Fred came down to get himself some dinner. 

He saw her there, short blond hair frizzing, and stopped. She'd come home looking really bad before, but this was something new. She looked like she'd almost died. Her face was scrapped and bleeding in ten different spots, and her clothes were in rags. Her eyes looked slightly bloodshot, and she was swaying, about to fall over. Realizing this, she sat on a chair.

"What'd you do this time, Julie? Take on a bear single-handed?" She glared at him, and he could've sworn her eyes changed from their usual green to a vibrant purple, if just for a moment. Then, she smiled weakly.

"You wish. No, actually, I'm fine. Nothing happened. I'm just tired, I'm gonna take a little nap n.." He ran over to her, and looked at her. After he was positive she was passed out, he carried her up to her room. It was her favorite color, spring green. Even though he hated light, he opened her windows to allow her some. It made her skin look deathly pale, and he ran off to get a first aid kit from the bathroom. While he was gone, a light surrounded her, changing everything about her. Her hair became a dark indigo, her skin became dead white, and her tattered outfit was repaired. Even so, the outfit had completely inverted colors. Her usual yellow skirt and top changed colors, become a gray-purple color. Her heeled leather boots became a glowing silver-white. In fact, everything about her was glowing. When Fred came back, he saw her and dropped the kit, everything falling on the floor.

"They say she has a glowing personality, but this is ridiculous." As he said this, she stirred, and sat up again. Her deep violet eyes surveyed her room before recognizing it.

"Fred? How did I get in my room? What happened? And why am I…AH!" She screamed as she was suddenly hovering a few feet off the ground. "Gemme down! Gemme down!" She started crying, and suddenly plopped back onto her bed, tears still rolling from her eyes. A moment later, a deep blue light surrounded her, changing her back. Fred sat there, staring, as his sister appeared in the same condition she'd been in before, all tattered.

"Ok, quit lying! Something obviously happened, this doesn't happen every day! What'd you do, play with chemicals you found in the street again? Sometimes I wonder if everyone I've ever met is stupid!" She looked at him, eyes welling with tears again. "Ugh, don't cry. Please don't cry!" Her green eyes started brimming over with tears. "Ok, I'm sorry! But seriously, what happened?"

"You're not the brightest light bulb yourself. And no, I wasn't playing with chemicals. At least, I don't think I was. I'm not telling you what happened though." She closed her eyes, and suddenly became invisible. She realized he'd gone silent, and she opened her eyes. All she could see was the door shut behind him as he ran out of the room. She looked down at herself, but everything appeared to be how it should. She got up and changed into some better clothing, and frowned at her outfit. It was her favorite. She ran a brush through her hair, and smiled.

"Good as new." She turned around and watched as everything started to grow bigger. Looking down, she realized she was going through the floor. She screamed again, and Fred came running back, a book in his hands. He sat there looking at her, then looked back down at the page in his book, intent on what he was reading.

"Intangibility: check. Floating: check. Invisibility: check. Weird glowing eyes: check. Congrats Julie, I officially declare you a ghost." Even though he hated the fact that he knew his parents would be giving her all their attention, it was nothing new. He also knew that he couldn't appear to care, or he'd risk letting her know. She glared at him. She was almost up to her shoulders through the floor.

"That's all fine and dandy, but I'd rather not experience intangibility right now. Get me out of here!" She screamed at him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her, pulling her up. He slowly set her down, making sure he wasn't just going to drop her through the floor again. She smiled when she felt the floor again, then turned to her younger brother. "Now what was that about me being a ghost? I'm obviously alive!" He rolled his eyes again.

"Maybe so, but I saw something you didn't. I had come back upstairs to check on you, and you were glowing. Then, you floated. You were invisible for a moment after that. That made me think of the book Mom and Dad got me for be my birthday, the ghost one that Mom kept going on about for weeks. I ran down to get it, and then you screamed. So I ran back up to see what the heck was so scary that you'd sound like the world was ending, and saw you standing in the floor. Please tell me if those behaviors you've been exhibiting don't sound ghostly." She looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"Maybe I am a ghost. The fact that I'm breathing and stuff means I'm human too, right?" He nodded, and glanced back down at the book.

"That's true. If you're breathing, then you're still alive in a way. But you are definitely a ghost too. I think that maybe, something happened that made you…Now this is going to sound crazy, but I think whatever happened made you half ghost!" _Better than completely ghost. Now, wait, worse. She'll start bragging about being something Mom and Dad actually love, while still getting to enjoy life_.

"Wow…You might be right. But I don't want to be a ghost! I want to be human **human human**!" She screamed and started to cry again. He edged out of the room.

"Gosh, girls and their moods." He shook his head and walked down the stairs, suddenly remembering that he was hungry.

* * *

**That's Chapter one, I might get one more chapter up before I leave, but if not, I'll be sure to post as much as possible when I get back. Also, I updated my profile page, if you want to see it. You have a chance to be a beta.**


	2. Parental visit, yay?

**Let me emphasize I don't own Danny phantom, though I do own all these characters except Freakshow (Fred) **

**Thanks for the two reviews!

* * *

**

Later that afternoon, Julie fell through Fred's door, panting and scared. "Fred…Mom…Dad…tonight… home!" Fred stared at his sister, shock as evident on his face as on hers.

"Julie, you still don't have any control!" She glared at him and sat down in a chair.

"Don't remind me. But Fred, what'll I do? If they see anything, I'll…I'll…" Fred looked at his sister, and raised one eyebrow.

"God, calm down a little. We'll think of something, I'm sure. I know! We could tell them you went out with some friends!" Her lowered his voice, "and I followed you because I thought one of your friends was cute. Heck, they'll never know I think your friends are all preps, they don't spend enough time to even remember my name!" She laughed, then frowned.

"No, I can't. They said they had a gift for me. Something big." He frowned at this information as well.

"It's probably an autographed picture of them, they're so vain. Or a pair of socks. With ghosts. Or those creepy clowns they work with." She nodded.

"Anyways, I told them I'd be here when they got here. So I have to."

"WHAT? Julie, are you mad? Mom n' Dad'll anything to put themselves ahead! Even giving you up to the government so they can perform tests on you. That was so dense!"

"Gee, thanks, I feel special. But Fred, who am I kidding? They're gonna kill me!" As she was saying this, she fell through the chair, and became solid just as she hit the floor. "Great, I managed to control my curse for a whole five minutes before I fall through a chair. I'm so…so…" She screamed in misery. She suddenly flew up towards, the ceiling. After the "WHAM!" of hitting her head, she had an idea.

"Fred, go to my room, and get my clock. I have a plan." As she fell back to the floor, he stared at her.

"But Julie, it's so light, I'll tan! And anyways, why don't you get it yourself?"

"Because I have other stuff I need to get, and we don't have enough time. Please Fred, if you want to actually be living with a family member tomorrow and not some place for kids on their own, do it for me!" He couldn't bear to lose the one person he actually cared about, so he ran out of the room, leaving Julie to quickly leave as well. She ran down to her parents' bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Not even bothering to watch her footing, Julie ran down the stairs to the lab. She started shifting through the inventions, trying to find one that would help her.

"Destroys ghosts? No! Scans for 'EP' energy? I should destroy this one when I have the time. Shorts out a ghost's powers for three hours? YES! Instructions: Aim at ghosts, hit red button. Easy enough." She aimed the mini laser at herself and hit the button. It shot out a small green beam, causing her to yelp in pain. When she could stand again, she tried to float through the ceiling, but she stayed firmly on the ground.

"Bingo." She chuckled and carefully walked back up the stairs, the laser in her pocket. When she burst back out through her parents' door, Fred was just coming down the stairs.

"It's almost like you don't have a clock! It took me ten minutes to find it!"

"Just because you hide your clock under your bed doesn't mean I do!"

"Seriously, who puts it on a nightstand?"

"Uh, most people do. It's ok though, I didn't need the clock. I already shorted out this curse. At least for a few hours."

"How?"

"That's for me to know, and you to spend the rest of your life wondering about." Fred spent about an hour trying to guess how she'd lost her "curse," but she wouldn't tell him, even if he got it right. Right after he gave up, they heard a knock on the door, causing the two siblings to groan in unison.

"Wow, they feel so uncomfortable around us that they knock at their own house!" Julie said before opening the door.

In front of them stood two figures. The first, a woman, would have been quite pretty except for the wrinkled scowl she wore on her face. The man by her side was smaller and large, his dark hair slicked far back."

"Looks like Dad used way too much gel…again." Fred remarked, mostly to himself. The older man didn't notice, as swept Julie into a bear hug.

"You've gotten so big! How long has it been Julie dear?"

"A month." She said, squeezing out of the hug.

"Really? Well, we've got to get around more often, don't we Shel?" He turned to his wife, who had caught the escaping girl and was holding her, smiling for once.

"Well of course, Dennis!" She replied, giving her daughter a last squeeze before petting her run over and sit next to Fred on the couch. _What the heck? They must want something from me, since they never show us any love. If they really cared about their kids, Fred would've at least gotten a hello._

"So, what's the special occasion? You both look like you're going out to a fancy dinner." She said, trying to smile.

"Well, Julie, your sixteenth birthday is coming up, right? Two days from now?" Julie gasped.

"You…remembered?" _Not only did they remember my birthday, but I'd forgotten it with this curse._

"Of course, dear! We'd never forget our special girl's birthday! We wouldn't forget your brother John's birthday either."

"My name isn't John, it's Fred." He remarked bitterly, hating his parents even more than usual.

"Oh, right. Anyways, we have an heirloom we'd like to give you." Julie blinked.

"We have heirlooms?" Fred asked sarcastically. Julie shrugged in his direction, but his parents didn't notice he'd spoken.

"Ok, so when do I get it?"

"Right now, of course!" Her parents gave her a long wrapped box. She unwrapped it, making sure not to rip the packaging from the one gift her parents had ever given her that might actually interest her. When she opened the box, she saw a staff with a glowing red ball at the end. She reached for it, but yelped and pulled her hand away when she touched it. Something about it told her that it could kill her.

"It's our circus scepter! Dear, for as long as anyone can remember, that staff has been handed down from family member to family member. It has the ability to control ghosts with just a simple command. It's really quite…dear, are you alright? You look as white as a ghost." _How ironic_. Fred thought sarcastically. Taking a deep breath and regaining her composure, she nodded."

"I'm fine, I just didn't know it was possible to control ghosts."

Her mom nodded. "Yes, it's possible. The only problem is that we need someone to take on the responsibility, now that we're getting old. That's why we're giving it to you, our eldest child. Guard it's secrets well, and have fun making a fortune off of the shows!"

"Mom! That's horrible! They have thoughts and feelings, and deserve free will! Here I was so excited about a gift…" Suddenly, she started to shiver. Peeking at her watch, she almost screamed. "Um…I told Carol and Jess that I was going to go see the new Demonic Janitor movie, bye!" She ran out the front door, slamming it behind her. Her parents were dumbfounded.

"Didn't she like the gift?" Fred glared at them. He stood up.

"If only you knew what you've done to her! She'll never trust you again! Not that she really did before." With that he marched up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

When he got there, he tried calling Julie, but she wouldn't answer her phone. He kept trying until she finally picked up. "What, are you going to give me a whip for killing puppies so they can join my wonderful circus of death and gloom? No thank you!" She wailed

"Julie, it's Fred. Get a hold of yourself!" She sniffled one more time, and took a deep breath.

"Fred, what do I do? They practically gave me an a-bomb! What's their problem?"

"They don't know you at all, or your curse."

"Fred, I'm scared!"

He took a deep and pronounced breath, trying to sound annoyed. "Come on, it'll be fine. If you're so scared, come hide in my room till they leave! You can just sneak down for food and stuff."

"Fine, but your room's really too dark for me." A moment later, she appeared through the wall, trying really hard not to cry. She sat on his bed and buried her head in the pillow, sobbing just loudly enough that Fred could hear. They stayed like that until a knocking sound filled the room. Fred opened the door loudly, glaring. It was then he realized his parents had already gone back down the stairs, after leaving a note near the door.

"_George:_

_Since your sister won't take the staff, it's yours._

_Mom and Dad"_

He then noticed the staff propped against the wall. Rereading the note, his face turned red. "My name's Bill…I mean Fred!"

* * *

**Come on guys, more reviews! Or at least check out my profile (all beta positions still open!)**


	3. Training

**Okay everyone, sorry for the really...long vacation. Life's been hectic, but I'm back. At least for a moment. I might start up my fanfiction stuffs again, I don't know.**

**Just one important thing to take care of: I don't own any of this, okies? Love ya.**

* * *

As Julie and Fred's parents had already given their "gift" to their children, they left the next morning before sunrise. The only one awake to watch them go was Fred. He sat at the kitchen window as the light from their limo disappeared into the night.

"And good riddance! What'm I gonna do with that staff? I can't destroy it, or hide it, because they'll be back soon to check on it." He glared at the staff next to him. "No good stupid staff. My parents only care about us because we have you!" He flung it across the room, where it hit the wall and fell to the floor with a bang. He continued to glare at it for another few minutes. "Julie better not wake up, understand?" He grabbed the staff and carried it up to his room, where he put it in his closet, and shut the door. "Now I only have to bring it out when they're around. Otherwise, we can ignore it." He set his alarm for 5:30 the next morning (to get up before the sun), threw it under his bed, and sat down at his desk to read his book. The only light in the room came from a red-bulbed lamp that sat on the corner of the desk, but he was used to the light. He flipped open to a page in the book.

_Ghosts can come in many shapes, sizes, and categories. The most common type of ghosts are the ones that are small, blob-shaped, and like to cause mischief by dancing around in the corner of your eye. The next most common type of ghost is the kind that is known for hauntings. They are the ones that can affect the world we live in, by moving objects and making noise. Finally, there are the very strong ghosts, who can not only manipulate the world around them with mastery, but they can do it wherever they feel like it, not just in one room, building, or even town. These ghosts are, however, exceedingly rare. _

_The powers a ghost has are all over the spectrum. The weakest cannot cause any trouble, but the strongest can destroy the Earth. Their powers include intangibility, invisibility, ectoplasmic beams, flight, overshadowing, (taking control of another person) and many more. Most ghosts, however, have one thing in common; their glowing eyes._

"There it is." Muttered Fred under his breath. "Those mostly sound like what Julie can do. She is, at the lowest, a medium-level ghost, possibly a strong one. We'll have to see later. Now, what else is there?" He flipped through the pages, taking notes on any interesting information he could find. A few hours later, he stretched, turned off the light, and sat in the dark, thinking about what he'd read, and about Julie.

_I don't really think she realizes how much power she actually has. With these powers, she could do almost anything. Gosh, I wish it'd been me instead. I wonder how it happened anyways…_ Another part of his mind popped in with the answer. _Well, there __WAS__ a scream. It sounded like it came out of Mom and Dad's room. Well, I can't get in. They locked it before they left, they said something about somebody touching their stuff. Julie probably messed with something in there. What if…_

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The alarm sounded. Fred groaned and rolled under his bed to find his clock. He grumbled about night being too short, then left his room to eat something before HE went to sleep. He was, after all, nocturnal.

At the bottom of the staircase, he saw Julie sleeping in the air. Of course, she had no idea she was doing it. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the couch before walking into the kitchen.

"What should I eat for breakfast today?" He asked himself as he opened the refrigerator. "I s'pose I could make pancakes, and wake Julie so she came have some."

"So I can have some what?" Julie asked as she walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Fred, I had the weirdest dream last night. It was horrible. I was a ghost, and Mom and Dad came, and…" Fred looked away.

"Uh, Julie?"

"Yeah?"

"You idiot, that was no dream. It happened. You were floating when I found you this morning." Julie's eyes grew wide with shock.

"You…you mean…it wasn't just a dream?" As she said this, her whole right arm became invisible. "I don't believe you."

"Julie. Look at your arm." He articulated. "I s'pose it just became invisible all on its own, didn't it?" She looked down, saw her missing limb, and screeched. Then the shock turned into sadness.

"Last night…I...I hoped it was just a dream…" She looked at her brother, with tears welling in her eyes. "What'm I gonna do?" She wailed. Fred sighed, deciding that trying to calm her down wouldn't work.

"Well, I can stay up all day with you even though I'm exhausted, and we can try and work things out. But only because I'll never be able to sleep with your screaming." She stared at him, and the shadow of a smile appeared on her face.

"You…you will? Thanks lil' bro!" She gave him a hug, and he cringed a bit.

"Okay, that's enough physical contact. Can we get things going so I can get some sleep?" She nodded. He continued. "Okay, first step. We need to figure out how strong of a ghost you are. Can you make yourself look like a ghost like you did yesterday?" She cocked her head at him.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Yesterday, all glowing, with purple eyes, that sort of thing?"

She frowned. "I don't really remember that, but I can try." She sat down on a chair, and closed her eyes. "Presto chango!" Nothing. "Abra kadabra!" Still nothing. "Um…ghostie!" Alas, no change. "I give up. I can't become a stupid ghost. Why would I want to phantomize…"

A ring of light appeared at her waist. It traveled up and down her body. When it was gone, she was still sitting, but she didn't look like herself any more. As she stared at her now glowing figure, she gasped. The next thing Fred knew, she was in front of a mirror, surveying her reflection.

"This…is this me? I look so…dead. I'm scared, Fred. I'm scared." He rolled his eyes, and hid a smile.

"Oh, stop complaining and get used to it! I get the feeling you're going to be seeing more of yourself like this from now on." Her huge purple eyes gazed into his, wide and glowing slightly. He looked away.

"Can you do anything else at will?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I s'pose I did okay last night, with the whole flying and going through walls thing. Let's see what I can do." She concentrated, and managed to lift about half an inch off the floor. She bent down to look at her feet, and ended up upside down. While Fred tried to contain his laughter, she floated there, upside down, arms folded across her chest.

"I don't know what's so funny. Get me DOWN!" And she fell on the floor, head first. Fred shook his head and helped her up.

"Try again. This time, work on not ending up upside down." She tried again and again, each time ending up in some humorous position. After about the tenth time, she laid just above the ceiling fan, trying to get out without hurting herself.

"Remind me again how I ended up here?"

"You flew through the blades, and then got stuck, duh."

"How do I get down?" She asked, cringing.

"Try becoming intangible again!" He yelled. Then muttered under his breath, "obviously."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't do this, Fred. Why did it have to be me?"

"Maybe you're supposed to do something with it. Help somebody." He shrugged and looked at his sister as they ate their pancakes. Somebody always needs saving. Maybe you can be like, a super hero or something. If you're into that kinda stuff." He shrugged. Julie averted her eyes.

"How am I supposed to help others when I can't even control myself long enough to keep from dropping my fork through my plate?" It was then he noticed that her fork was under the table. "I can't even feed myself right now."

"It'll be good for your figure. Aren't girls _supposed_ to look anorexic?" She was shocked.

"How can you say something like that? This isn't the time for jokes. And anyways, being that skinny is gross. It's not healthy either." He shrugged.

After their breakfast, Julie and Fred went back to work. By the end of the morning, Julie almost had enough control to fly around the room while invisible. Fred applauded in the afternoon when she managed to fly through the ceiling to her room, only getting caught once. By dinner time, they were both exhausted.

"Microwave pizza sound good?" He asked Julie.

"Yeah. Maybe I can actually eat it this time." She laughed, and Fred shook his head.

"Girls. If I didn't know you, I'd think you were on some diet, not fighting the fork just to keep it in your hand." He shook his head, and left the room.

After dinner, they decided to try a quick flight around town. As the sun set, Julie took off into the air, with Fred close behind on his bike. 

"Now remember, this is just to see how far you can go! If you start feeling like you're in pain or anything, just stop, alright?" Julie nodded, and they left the house, to test her skills.

After about half an hour, they were on the outskirts of town. Julie flew over the town line, turned around, and smiled. "This good enough?"

"Nothing's ever good enough, Julie. You haven't crossed the county line yet!" She glared at his mockery, and tried to hide a smile.

"Let's see YOU fly, huh?" She replied.

"Oh yes," he retorted, "this coming from the girl who just ran into about 20 trees in five minutes. Yes, flying looks like _so_ much fun!" He laughed, and Julie shook her head.

"You want trees? I can help you with that!" She grabbed him and swung him up onto a high branch of the nearest oak tree. She laughed as he sat there glaring.

"How'm I supposed to get down?" But Julie had already flown off into the night. "Julie? C'mon! Help! Please?"

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait, once again. I'm also sorry if this chapter didn't hold up to someone's expectations. I'm still looking for betas, if anyone's interested.**


End file.
